Mystery Island
"Yo ho ho in a bottle of Wumpa Whip! Ahoy Matey! Batten down your hatches and swab my poop deck, says I. Heh. Avast there, ye swabs! Salty venture awaits thee beyond these cursed portals o' doom! Heh, heh, heh." - ''Willie Wumpa Cheeks introduces Mystery Island '''Mystery Island' is the first hub in Crash Tag Team Racing. The world has a pirate theme and features a large pirate ship in the middle of it. It also features three race tracks, each named with a connection to pirates or underwater. The name of the three tracks are: Tiki Turbo, Pirates of the Carburetor and Deep Sea Driving. Additionally, there is a battle arena called Jungle Rumble. The world has many Die-O-Ramas that involve being eaten by sharks, getting shot out of a cannon, squished by gears and being blown up by monkeys. It also features two Gags (Tag Team Racing) for Crash to find and initiate. Like every other world in the game, there is a jump pad which needs to use a certain amount of crystals in order to get to the next power gem. In this case, eight are needed to access it. The jump pad is located next to Cortex, who is the only other playable character that is seen in Mystery Island. The track Deep Sea Driving also has a secret shortcut that can be accessed by shooting a cannon at a ship, causing it to drop onto the track. List of things that can be found in this hub Die-O-Ramas *Die-O-Rama 4: Poultry's Revenge - By the third race entrance, there is a platform with a red "X" on it. Belly flop the red "X" and it will lead you to an area with the same cannon for the secret shortcut. Press . *Die-O-Rama 10: Monkey Business - Near the stunt arena and after you jump across the water pit that has the tiki looking head, there is a "!" sign. Press on the sign to activate the Die-O-Rama. *Die-O-Rama 12: Holey Crash - In the entrance of Mystery Island, go to the right until you see a yellow sign with a "!" on it. Press on the sign to get the Die-O-Rama. *Die-O-Rama 14: Sharked - Also in the entrance of Mystery Island, go near the ship and you should see a sign with a shark on it. Press on the sign to get the Die-O-Rama. *Die-O-Rama 19: Shifting Gears - Before you cross the bridge to get to Neo Cortex, there should be a some gears along the wall where the waterfall is. Press on the gears to get the Die-O-Rama. *Die-O-Rama 24: Nature Strikes Back - There is a tree near the second race entrance. Press near the tree to get the Die-O-Rama. *Die-O-Rama 32: Jawed - Fall anywhere in the water by the ship when you enter Mystery Island. Gags *Gag 1: Mr. Big Shot - Go to a cannon that a Park Drone is scrubbing. Press on the cannon's fuse to initiate the Gag. * Gag 11: Shark Bait - When you jump on the island from the ship hop onto the second one. Press on the lever to initiate the Gag. Costumes Crash Bandicoot *Classic Crash *Nega Crash Neo Cortex *Neo Fu Races Tracks The race tracks in Mystery Island are: *Tiki Turbo *Pirates of the Carburetor *Deep Sea Driving Race Rewards *1st: 500 (25% bonus: 625, 50% bonus: 750) + 2 Power Crystals *2nd: 300 (25% bonus: 375, 50% bonus: 450) *3rd: 250 (25% bonus: 313, 50% bonus: 375) *4th: 125 (25% bonus: 156, 50% bonus: 188) *5th: 100 (25% bonus: 125, 50% bonus: 150) *6th: 75 (25% bonus: 94, 50% bonus: 113) *7th: 50 (25% bonus: 63, 50% bonus: 75) *8th: 25 (25% bonus: 31, 50% bonus: 38) Pays *Gold: 300 (25% bonus: 375, 50% bonus: 450) + 1 Power Crystal *Silver: 200 (25% bonus: 250, 50% bonus: 300) *Bronze: 150 (25% bonus: 188, 50% bonus: 225) *Finish: 50 *New Record: 200 Battle Arena *Jungle Rumble Gallery Crash Tag Team Racing Mystery Island.jpg|Crash in Mystery Island. MYSTERY ISLAND LOGO.PNG|Logo of Mystery Island. CTTR-Mystery Island 1.jpg|A view of the upper portion of Mystery Island. CTTR-Mystery Island 2.jpg|The pirate ship in the middle of Mystery Island. CTTR-Mystery Island 3.jpg|Another view of Mystery Island from the area near the jump pad. Entrance of Pirates of the Carburetor can be seen in the background. Trivia *The way Crash acquires the Power Gem in this level is a parody of the 1981 action adventure movie Raiders of the Lost Ark, where the main protagonist Indiana Jones (portrayed by Harrison Ford) retrieves a golden idol from a booby-trapped temple in Peru. Crash does it in the exact same way as Indiana Jones, with placing a bag full of sand on the spot where the Power Gem was. *The music for this World is Jamaican themed. *Two of the levels in this world share their names with stages from previous Crash Bandicoot games, with Jungle Rumble sharing its name with the sixth level from Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, while Deep Sea Driving with the race track from Crash Nitro Kart. See also es:Mystery Island fr:Mystery Island Category:Worlds Category:Crash Tag Team Racing Category:CTTR Worlds Category:Places Category:Beach Levels Category:Jungle Levels Category:Ocean Levels